remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic's Shack
Sonic's Shack is a location that appears in the Sonic Boom franchise. It is a beach hut on Seaside Coast and the residence of Sonic the Hedgehog. Description Sonic's Shack is a large and round wooden hut located close to the beach. It has a porch surrounding the whole shack, a front entrance without a door and large windows across the walls with wooden blinds. The shack has a round straw roof, with a strong mast holding the roof center and smaller pillars holding up the edges, forming a roof over the porch. The shack has very few furniture, such as a hammock, a small TV set, a coffee table, carpets and a ceiling fan. History When Sonic held try-outs for a new sidekick, his shack served as the meeting for candidates. Several met up for the try-outs, including Amy, the Fastidious Beaver, Knuckles (who wanted to make Sonic his sidekick), Tails and even Dr. Eggman. Since everyone could participate, Sonic begrudgingly allowed Tails, Eggman and Fastidious to move on. When Sonic chose Tails, Amy came back to the shack to demand a recall, but she soon abandoned her attempt. While chilling at Sonic's Shack, Tails showed Team Sonic his universal translator UT, who creating tension among them by translating their private thoughts from the subtext of their speech. The next day, Tails and UT came back, where UT "translated" Team Sonic's comments into insults at each other. As the team began fighting, Tails discovered that this UT was a fake planted by Eggman. While Tails went to save the real UT, the team stayed at the shack, not thinking UT was worth it. Later, UT returned to the shack where it presented a rescue call from Tails, prompting Team Sonic to head out and save Tails. Sonic's Shack was later where Sticks practiced in dancing with her team to prepare for the Awardy Award gala. When preparing lunch, Amy tried putting up an atmospheric setting at Sonic's Shack, but only got lack of compliance from Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Unannounced, Eggman appeared to hire Amy to redecorate his lair for Modern Lair Magazine, which Amy accepted, much to her team's shock. Eventually, the team began to miss Amy and left the shack to check on her. Later, Sonic found a basket of cookies on his porch, but before he could eat one, he went to help Tails stop a rogue robot. While he was gone, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks came by Sonic's Shack and ate a cookie, which was actually Evil Cookies made by Eggman that turned them into Eggman's clones. When Sonic and Tails returned to the shack, only one cookie was left, which Sonic gave to Tails. Later, Sonic met Orbot at his shack who told him what had happened to his friends. Sonic's Shack soon became the home of the Gogobas so Sonic could protect them. Shortly after, the shack was attacked by Eggman and his robots. Sonic and Tails quickly beat the robots and got the Gogobas to leave the shack by guilt tripping them to going with Eggman and tricking Eggman to take them. In their search for Eggman, Orbot and Cubot came to Sonic's Shack to ask Sonic and Knuckles where they last saw Eggman. While Knuckles was caught up in his recollection of their last encounter, Sonic told them where Eggman went. A while later, Tails visited Sonic's Shack for naught in his search for his team, only to get a call from Sonic saying there were being held captive elsewhere. Following several losses to Sonic, Knuckles visited Sonic at his shack to gloat of how he tipped the luck balance of the universe in his favor by harming himself, but Sonic was only worried about Knuckles' injuries. When Sonic and Eggman switched bodies due to a meteor, Eggman was brought to Sonic's Shack by Team Sonic in the belief he was Sonic, where he plotted the team's destruction. Sonic (in Eggman's body) returned to the shack, but his friends did not believe he was who he claimed to be and drove him off on Eggman's instruction. Sonic soon returned with Eggman's army to battle Eggman at his shack, where Tails arrived and verified Sonic's claim, giving Sonic the opportunity to switch back with Eggman using the meteor. When Eggman later (temporarily) gave up villainy, Sonic retreated to relax in his shack, but grew bored with the peace. As Team Sonic tried to play volleyball at Sonic's Shack, they were attacked by Crab Bots, but because Sonic had begun to created a terrible noise when running, his team forced him to stay put. Eggman soon showed up, where he earned Sonic's trust by sympathizing with his situation and offered to fix his problem. Sonic soon after returned to the shack wearing Power-absorbant Insoles from Eggman which did remove the sound, only for Eggman to show with his Giant Robot and reveal it was a trap. Team Sonic tried fighting the Giant Robot, but the insoles from Sonic's unremovable shoes only made it stronger the more he ran, so Sonic resorted to overloading the robot by running around. Game appearances ''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal'' In Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, Sonic's Shack is one of the locations that can be visited on the World Map of Seaside Coast. Here, the player can listen to the different soundtracks in the game on a jukebox as they present themselves, replay previous story cinematics or read the in-game comic written by the staff at Archie Comics which tells about the prologue to the game. It becomes available after clearing Seaside Beach. Trivia *The comic that can be seen inside Sonic's Shack in Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal is [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Sonic_Super_Digest_Issue_4 Sonic Super Digest #4], a trade paperback volume published by Archie Comics. Category:Residences Category:Mobius Locations